wildcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Crime
Sometimes having a legit job just doesn't cut it. However, for some quick cash it is possible to turn to a life of crime. Simply tap the Crime! icon on the UI to select a crime. Once you've selected a crime to commit, you'll need to remember a few things: You can't commit a crime without any tools! Remember to bring enough supplies with you to commit your crimes! Even if you have the proper tools, you won't necessarily be successful. Sometimes you will be caught in the act and have to make a run for it, or if you're really unfortunate, be caught by the police. If you're caught by the police, you'll go to Prison! So be careful! Scavenge for Cash Scrounge around in public areas for loose change. Pretty easy, but the payoff is also quite low. Make sure to wear Sunglasses so that you won't be recognized. Hustle CDs Everyone's favorite past-time. Sell some pirated CDs out of your trunk. Low payoff, be sure to bring a DVD Disc with you. Shoplifting Everyone likes cheap stuff, so what could be better than getting stuff for free? Nick something from a shop for some extra cash, just be sure you have a Mountain Bike to make your get away. Assault Some people are just asking for it. Intimidate some poor sap with a Razor and jack his stuff for a decent payout. Robbery Standard B&E. Bust into someone's house with a Crowbar and rob them blind for a decent payout. Armed Robbery Everyone's worst nightmare, but if it didn't pay then no one would do it! Don a Mask and roll on someone for a decent payout. Delivery Might as well put that Driver's License to use and make a few deliveries! Make sure you don't get pulled over and you can make some decent money off of this one. Plant a Virus Not all crime is committed on the streets. There's always a massive amount of wealth hidden inside corporate computers. After all, who wouldn't love a few extra social security numbers? Bring a Wireless Keyboard along for maximum efficiency. Assassination Sometimes it just can't be helped. Someone said something, or did something, or was thinking about something that just can't be forgiven. Plant a Tracing Device on them and take care of the issue...permanently. Arson Nothing sends a message better than fire. Bring a Windproof Lighter and send someone that message. Grand Theft Auto Cars are expensive, man. Take a Screwdriver to the ignition and score one for free! Pawnshop Fraud Bring along a Fake Antique and swap it for the original while the owner isn't looking. Just don't sell it back to the original shop. Counterfeiting Sometimes someone wants something they can't have. A second passport, a diploma, or just a lot of money. Get a Copier and open up shop. Protection Racket Sometimes it pays more to make sure someone else stays alive. Just bring that Chloroform...just in case. Arms Trafficking It's not always easy to get a gun. That's where you come in. Bring a Padlock and provide the supply for this particular demand. Bombing It was the day the world stood still. A once great building, reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds. Requires Explosives. Hacking Wanna find out who killed Kennedy? Bring a Computer and figure it out.